Wine is usually made by naturally fermenting the grapes wherein it includes various minerals and vitamins as well as antioxidants which are proven to be effective in treating heart disease and other degenerative diseases.
Wine consumption has increased due to its antioxidation effects and as better quality of living overall. Consequentially, various wine glasses had been manufactured along with the increase of wine comsumption for the consumers. There are no changes in regards to sizes of the wine glasses so that the consumers can enjoy wine with its unique fragrance and taste.
FIG. 4 is illustrating a wine glass made from the prior arts. The wine glass as mentioned above has a hollow spot and the area that accommodates the wine wherein the top portion is narrow and lower portion is widely formed in which accommodation area has a handle in the lower portion so that people may drink the wine within the area by using the handle for the grip; supporting plate is formed at the bottom of the handle for the wine glass to stand on its own on the ground.
Shape of the wine glass is ‘’ and the wine contained in the accomodation area is consumed by gripping the handle.
However, problem with pre-existing wine glass is that the accommodating area and the handle is formed as one, thus making it less portable when the size of the wine glass is considered.
Further, accommodation area of the wine glass is thinner on top and thicker on the bottom which creates a problem when the glass is carried around as the top can break easily from shock.
And even when the wine glass could be portable in function, foreign substances can easily get in on the hollow spot in the accommodating area where it makes it difficult for people to